


Wouldn’t It Be Nice

by lkaet, MacksDramaticShenanigans



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America Reverse Big Bang 2019, Collaboration, Comic, Fan Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lkaet/pseuds/lkaet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacksDramaticShenanigans/pseuds/MacksDramaticShenanigans
Summary: "You are never going to believe what just happened," Bucky bemoans, shaking his head. He's at Steve's side in a moment and doesn't bother to give any warning before he dramatically falls into Steve's lap. Steve just barely manages to save his book from getting squashed."What is it?" Steve asks, matching Bucky's dramatic tone. "What am I not going to believe?""I just got off the phone with Natasha," he starts. "She cancelled on me!" Bucky throws his arms up, nearly smacking Steve in the face in the process.Steve carefully places his hand on Bucky's forearm and lowers it away from his face."You're kidding," he says, a frown curving onto his lips at the news."I wish I was," he sighs. Bucky presses his lips together into a disappointed line and deflates against the back of the couch, slinking down Steve's thighs a little. "Who goes to Coney Island alone? How pathetic is that?"Steve snorts, earning a glare from Bucky, and pats Bucky's thigh. "Aw, don't be such a sourpuss, Buck," he says. "Who said anything about going alone?"





	Wouldn’t It Be Nice

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fan art for the Captain America Reverse Big Bang 2019. All I had on my mind while drawing it was that I wished it was summer. This little comic inspired the fic by [EvensDramaticShenanigans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvensDramaticShenanigans/pseuds/EvensDramaticShenanigans) called [Wouldn't It Be Nice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062379). It features holidays, miscommunication, bed sharing, cuddles, a tunnel of love, and lots more. It's sweet, and dreamy, and perfect if you want some literary vitamin D in your life. (please go read it, and heap love their way)

 


End file.
